Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] - Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter - Venez découvrir le quotidien des Malfoy, des Weasley, des Zabini, ... !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 2 : Gloire**

* * *

\- Je veux faire comme tonton Harry, papa, être attrapeur en première année ! s'exclama Hugo.

Les yeux de son père se fixèrent aussitôt sur lui.

\- Lorsque j'avais ton âge, le miroir du Rised me montrait préfet avec la coupe des quatre maisons dans les mains. Et pour cette gloire, j'étais prêt à tout. Mais maintenant, après avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu, lorsque je regarde dans le miroir du Rised, ce que je vois, c'est ma famille et mes amis en vie et heureux.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 7 : Petit-déjeuner**

* * *

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rester à se morfondre dans sa chambre et surtout être seul. Mais le petit-déjeuner était sacré chez les Weasley et personne ne le ratait même malade ou amputé. Alors la mort dans l'âme, George descendit pour découvrir que la table avait été mise : neuf assiettes étaient disposées alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que huit. Ainsi, durant le repas, George eut l'impression de voir le fantôme de son frère. Il cligna des yeux et cette vision disparut, l'abandonnant.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 12 : Impopulaire**

* * *

Comme chaque année, Draco Malfoy s'arrêta au cimetière des victimes de la Grande Guerre. Il passa entre différentes sépultures ornées de fleurs magnifiques avec de belles gravures. Puis, il arriva du côté impopulaire, celui des mangemorts où se trouvait juste des morceaux de pierre placés par obligation. Finalement, Draco repéra facilement celle de son père qui était une nouvelle fois recouverte de substances qu'il ne préférait pas identifier. Alors comme chaque année, il la nettoya avant de repartir, sans un mot pour l'homme qui avait été un jour son héros.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 19 : Victoire**

* * *

Même lorsque Voldemort partit en poussière, Harry resta là dans le silence de la cour de Poudlard, la baguette encore levée vers son ennemi disparu. Finalement, il accepta de la baisser et se tourna lentement, avançant entre les corps, marchant même sur certains. En premier, il vit Hagrid, puis Lavande, Remus, Tonks, Fred et à partir de ce moment là, le monde commença à tourner. Et la seule chose qu'il aperçut par la suite, ce fut l'étoile de Sirius avant que le noir ne l'englobe.

_Quelle sombre, douloureuse victoire, parrain..._

* * *

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 40 : Insomnie**

* * *

\- Les Potter ne me laisseront-ils jamais en paix ? grogna le Severus présent dans le tableau. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il est trois heures du matin ?

\- Je fais une insomnie . Et puis, disons que maintenant j'ai la possibilité de partir, je ne l'avais pas avant, répondit Harry avant de reprendre, Ginny est enceinte de notre deuxième enfant et...

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? riposta Snape.

\- On a décidé de l'appeler Albus Severus Potter, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

\- Pauvre enfant.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 57 : Âme**

* * *

Lorsqu'il sentit son âme être aspirée et qu'il la vit, cette lueur dans son regard émeraude, Sirius essaya de toutes ses forces de rester, de s'agripper à quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que cette lumière de désespoir, de douleur, disparaissent de ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la mort alors il essaya d'articuler faiblement un «je t'aime» qui ne fit même pas trembler ses lèvres. Finalement, Sirius contempla son filleul et partit enfin pour sa dernière aventure.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 58 : Bonjour**

* * *

\- Bonjour.

Devant lui, ses parents respiraient encore grâce aux potions... Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, le Gryffondor pouvait accepter qu'en réalité, ils étaient parti depuis longtemps et que seul son besoin égoïste de les avoir près de lui les maintenait «en vie».

\- Je viens vous dire au revoir, souffla le brun. Alors, avant que vous ne partiez, je voulais vous lire ma lettre pour postuler pour une université.

L'heure qui passa, Neville parla et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs coeurs s'arrêtèrent de battre.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 63 : Premiere maison**

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, ils observèrent l'immense brasier.

Et face à cette vision, Molly pleura en cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle pleura sa première maison et les magnifiques souvenirs qui partaient en fumée. Mais en voyant que tout le monde était en vie malgré l'attaque, en voyant son époux réconforter Harry et sa fille, ses garçons observer ce spectacle émus, elle afficha malgré tout un petit sourire car peu importait les biens matériels tant qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, unis contre l'adversité.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 365 : Pour toujours**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, Severus découvrit un monde d'une grande blancheur, d'une telle pureté. Encore engourdi par la mort, il se redressa maladroitement, observant son environnement, découvrant une vague silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Au fur et à mesure de la progression de celle-ci, des cheveux roux, des yeux émeraude, un visage fin se dessinèrent, finissant par dévoiler Lily, sa douce Lily.

\- Après tout ce temps ? interrogea sa meilleure amie.

\- Pour toujours, confirma Severus en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 10/365

Bêta : Ma très chère Lili76

Note 1 : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

_\- Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire, chapitre 11 : Pas commencé_

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 28 : Poignard**

* * *

Il l'avait encore vu, son visage abîmé par les coups de son paternel, ses larmes retenues par ses cils et ses mains tremblantes. Et il l'avait senti, cette rage familière l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Normalement, il serait simplement sorti pour retrouver sa Lily, pour se calmer... mais pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Alors, il prit le poignard de son père et au lieu de lui apporter son verre de whisky, il le transperça de sa lame avec colère, le regard fixé dans celui surpris de son père.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, maman.

* * *

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 11/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 3 : Neige**

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Draco n'avait jamais eu le droit de jouer dans la neige… D'après son père, ce n'était pas « noble ». Alors chaque hiver, le blond restait aux fenêtres regardant la poudre blanche tomber du ciel et recouvrir le parc.

Mais de toute évidence, Blaise n'était pas du même avis que ses parents.

\- Allez ! Viens !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit !

\- Je m'en fiche, ramène-toi !

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la neige, riant aux éclats tandis que derrière une fenêtre, Narcissa observait son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 12/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 17 : Voleur**

* * *

Ron courait vite, il avait l'impression d'être sur un balai. Malheureusement, contrairement aux balais, le roux fatiguait et la personne qui le poursuivait sembler avoir de l'énergie. Une main s'agrippa à son t-shirt, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Espèce de sale voleur ! s'exclama le commerçant. Tout ça pour un manuel scolaire ?

\- Mais parents n'ont pas les moyens de l'acheter, souffla Weasley.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut pesant.

\- Garde-le et ne refais plus jamais ça, sinon j'appelle les aurors.

Le soir, Ron rentra chez lui, fier, avec un manuel neuf sous les yeux surpris de ses parents.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 13/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 18 : Accueil**

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer, pas alors qu'il était enfermé dans un placard et que son oncle l'appelait « Monstre ».

Mais à ses onze ans, quelqu'un l'avait enfin entendu puisqu'un géant était venu le chercher et l'avait amené dans un monde magique où la famille Weasley l'avait accueilli comme un membre de leur famille. Hagrid avait été la première personne à lui avoir offert un gâteau d'anniversaire, à le prendre dans ses bras, à lui parler de ses parents, à lui offrir un cadeau, une magnifique chouette, Hedwige…

Hagrid était la première personne de sa famille.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 18/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 344 : Séparé**

* * *

Comme le disait Hermione, Harry était « long à la détente ».

Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi celui-ci s'était séparé quatre fois.

Sa première femme fut Ginny pendant deux ans, il avait eu deux enfants, Albus et James. Puis vint le tour de Luna, sa deuxième femme, avec qu'il avait eu Lily et Lavande. Trois ans plus tard, le brun sortit avec Daphné avec qu'il eut Skylar. Et sa dernière femme, Nadia, avec qu'il eut Alexis avant de se séparer un an après.

Depuis, l'auror était marié avec Draco, s'étant avoué qu'il était gay, au grand amusement de ses ex-femmes.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 17/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 347 : Barrière**

* * *

Severus n'avait jamais baissé totalement ses barrières. Il y avait tellement de haine, de douleur, de remords derrière. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer ses erreurs. Mais ça, c'était sans compter l'époux de Draco, Potter.

\- Vous savez, quand vous m'avez appris l'occlumentie, un des livres disait qu'il fallait les baisser pour éviter l'inverse de sentiments. Mais je les ai baissées qu'à la fin de la guerre… Vous devriez essayer, ça fait plus de bien que vous imaginez.

Mais Snape étant Snape, il refusa. Alors Harry attaqua ses barrières jusqu'à ce qu'elles cédèrent et ils restèrent là, se soutenant silencieusement…

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 15/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 358 : Statue**

* * *

Le Ministre avait organisé un évènement pour que les survivants détruisent la statue montrant des moldus opprimés.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant cette statue, la baguette pointée dessus tandis que les journalistes se trouvaient derrière un sortilège de sécurité. Il y avait évidemment Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais également Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy ... S'adressant tous un regard complice, ce furent d'une même voix qu'ils murmurèrent le sortilège. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais 'amis', mais d'une certaine manière, le fait d'avoir connu la guerre avait transformé leur relation, ils étaient en quelque sorte… une famille ?

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 16/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 348 : Perte**

* * *

George avait appris au fil des années à détester cette place. Peu importe les jours qui passaient, elle était toujours là, silencieuse et pourtant si présente que ça lui faisait mal. La place de Fred à table était comme un rappel constant qu'une partie de lui n'était plus là, qu'il était seul.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu mettes la table pour Fred, maman.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Molly. Mais…

\- Fred est mort, maman… Cette perte est dure, mais… je déteste cette assiette.

Le lendemain, Fred n'avait plus sa place, il était parti une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Une famille, pour le meilleur et le pire

Résumé : Recueil de 365 drabbles sur le thème de la famille dans le monde de Harry Potter. Les différents drabbles ne se suivent pas, la numérotation concerne seulement le défi.

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 14/365

Bêta : Antidote

**Note :**

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 10 : En cours (200 mots environ)_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 11 : Si vous souhaitez participer !_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 3 : Terminé_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En cours (200 mots)_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 3 : En cours (200 - 300 mots)_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

_\- L'honteux secret, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- La douleur de trop, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Devoir de grandir, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Guerre et Chasse, chapitre 4 : Pas commencé_

_\- Un rêve mis de côté, chapitre 1 : Pas commencé_

_\- Les Trois Blessés, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

**Note 2**** :** h.t.t.p.s. : / discord . gg / TfmRQNj , une occupation durant le confinement !

* * *

**Une famille pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

**Drabble 364 : Traître**

* * *

Il était devenu un traître pour les deux camps.

Avant la fin de la guerre, il ne s'en serait pas soucié, la haine qui l'habitait envers Voldemort occupait tous ses instants. Mais la guerre était terminée et il n'avait plus rien. Minerva avait refusé qu'il reprenne son poste, la mort d'Albus toujours en tête. Cependant, Severus ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait. Lui-même ne se supportait plus.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai besoin d'un potioniste pour mon cabinet de médicomage.

Étonné, son regard se posa sur Harry James Potter. Peut-être que quelqu'un tenait encore à lui après tout.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi !


End file.
